1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally pertains to super-resolution image processing, and more particularly to suppressing ringing and reducing noise within a super-resolution process without iterative processing.
2. Description of Related Art
Apparatus and methods for simplifying the creation of high-definition (high-resolution) content have become increasingly sought after by the photographic and more particularly video industries. The increased importance of these mechanisms is especially profound in view of recent changes which make high-definition video content the standard for video streams.
Conventional mechanisms for generating high-resolution content require the use of imaging systems that have a pixel resolution equivalent to the desired resolution of the output video. It will be recognized that although this produces a desirable video output stream with a minimum of artifacts, it represents a high-cost solution which is not suitable for all applications.
In addition, a large body of content exists which was captured in standard definition or lower resolution, from which it is often desirable to generate high-definition or higher resolution video from these existing content sources to improve the viewing experience.
Recently, work has been put forth toward combining multiple lower-resolution images into frames of a higher-resolution image stream or video utilizing super-resolution techniques. These techniques have shown promise, yet are subject to a number of shortcomings. In creating the higher-definition images, noise in the form of high frequency artifacts, are often introduced into the video, while ringing artifacts often appear which magnify the noise problems. In addition, existing super-resolution techniques require iterative processing to achieve reasonable picture quality. However, such processing is not practical for use in real-time applications or super-resolution video generation.
Accordingly, a method is needed for balancing image sharpness and noise/ringing artifacts for real-time applications when generating super-resolution images and video (movies) with embedded video quality enhancement. The present invention fulfills that need, as well as others, and overcomes deficiencies of previously proposed solutions.